The invention concerns an agricultural machine, particularly a mower, with a frame and wheels where each of the wheels is connected by a link to the frame, so as to pivot vertically, and the position of the link can be varied by means of an actuating device, one end of which engages the link.
The November 2001 issue of the magazine, xe2x80x9cThe Furrowxe2x80x9d, page 20, shows a rotary mower with several wheels that are connected by means of links to arms of a positioning frame. The positioning frame is repositioned by means of a hydraulic motor in order thereby to position the operating height of the rotary mower. Each link is attached approximately at its center, free to pivot to the particular arm, and carries at one end one or two wheels and at the other end a spring that is supported on the arm.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the need to support, on springs, other agricultural machines in which an actuating device operates directly on the link in the same simple way.
According to the present invention, there is provided an improved wheel mounting arrangement for an agricultural implement.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple wheel mounting that preserves a known wheel mounting arrangement, but provides dampening of loads imposed on the wheel by the terrain and the like.
This object is accomplished by using, in combination with a conventional configuration wherein a trailing wheel support arm or link is supported on the frame by means of an actuating device, a further spring loaded link inserted between an end of the actuator and the implement frame. This results in only a minimal added cost for the frame, while the actuating device is merely connected at another location. Although this configuration is applied predominately to mowers, with or without conditioners, its application to sowing machines, ground breaking machines, grubbers, and the like is also conceivable.
Springs may be of any conventional configuration, that is, in particular such made of rubber, polyurethane or metal. Depending on the material and the connection of the spring to the further link, the spring can be loaded either in compression or tension. Nevertheless, an excessive deflection should be avoided since this could lead to an uncontrolled behavior in operation of the agricultural machine during rapid operation on very uneven ground.
An example of a spring having suitable characteristics is a pneumatic reservoir spring. In particular, it has the advantage that its spring force and deflection path can be controlled.
If the further link can be secured to the implement frame, the operation of the spring can be deactivated, for example, during operation on the field, and again activated for rapid operation on public roads.